The major objective of this study will be to investigate the nature of decision-making and implementation of the decision related to fertility regulation among married couples. In addition, the role of psychological variables thought to impinge on such decision and their implementation will be studied. This end will be accomplished with household survey employing personal interviews with a probability sample of 450 married couples. Data from these interviews will provide for analyses of decision processes and related behaviors and traits, focussing first on the couple as a unit and then on the individual spouse. The survey will investigate the degree of congruence of attitudes and knowledge of the husbands and wives, the ability of each spouse to accurately perceive the attitudes of the other, and the amount and direction of communication between them on the topics of fertility and fertility control. The analysis will pay special attention to the effects of disparity in parents attitudes upon the success of fertility control. Communication and decision-making among couples about fertility are thought to be highly related to the role expectations and self-concept of the couple. Therefore, the study includes an investigation of sex-role stereotypy and self-concept, as it applies to sexual identity. It is expected that high sex-role stereotypy and low self-concept will serve to restrict communication between spouses and to reduce the effectiveness with which decisions about fertility are implemented. A major purpose of this part of the study, then, is to relate these two variables to types of decision-making, amount of fertility-related communication, congruence and empathy of spousal attitudes, and effectiveness of family planning. As an exploratory study this survey also has a methodological component. It will investigate the effects of same-sex versus opposite-sex interviews, and the relative advantages of a self administered questionnaire as compared to face-to-face interviewing for opposite sex interviews.